The 30 Rock, Lost Crossovers
by Sawliet
Summary: Just little, random scenes I wrote using the 30 Rock characters and applying them to the Lost universe. Meant for humor. Hope you like them. I don't own 30 Rock or Lost.


This is just a few little, random scenes where I put the _30 Rock _characters in _Lost_. I couldn't sleep one night and I just stayed up all night writing random shit. Hope you like it. Please review! I don't own _30 Rock _or _Lost. _

Prelude

Liz, Jenna, Jack, Tracy, Grizz, Dotcom, Pete, Toofer, Frank, Cerie, Dr. Spaceman, Josh, Lutz, and Kenneth are in Sydney, Australia on a Vacation paid for by Jack while the show is on hiatus. They plan on taking a plane back to Los Angeles and travel across the States back to New York to do some sight seeing. They board Oceanic 815. Sitting in the tail section of the plane is Tracy, Jack, Grizz, Dotcom, Frank, Dr. Spaceman, Cerie, and Pete. In the front section is Liz, Jenna, Kenneth, Josh, Lutz, and Toofer. The plane breaks apart in mid- air during the crash separating the tail section from the front section. They crash on the Island.

Scene 1

A week after the crash Liz and Jenna are hanging out on the beach talking to each other. A little further away Sawyer is smoking a cigarette and reading a book.

Jenna: " Liz, what do you think of that guy Sawyer? He's hot, right?"

Liz: " Ugh Jenna don't like that guy. He's a complete Jackass."

Jenna: " Who cares he's so yummy! I'm gonna go talk to him."

Liz: " Jenna come on! Don't do that. You already scared away the Doctor."

Jenna: " Who cares he was boring anyway. I'm going over there."

Liz: " Fine go!"

Jenna walks over to Sawyer and sits down next to him.

Jenna: " Hey Sawyer! How's that book your reading?"

Sawyer looks up from his book and looks Jenna up and down.

Sawyer: " Well hey Barbie-"

( Jenna interupts)

Jenna: " No my name's Jenna."

Sawyer: " I know what your name is. What can I do for ya?"

Jenna: " I'll tell you what you- I mean nothing I just wanted to talk to you."

Sawyer: " You wanna go in my tent and talk."

Jenna ( obviously turned on): " Ok."

The two go inside Sawyer's tent.

Scene Two 

A couple days later, Liz is in the jungle searching for fruit. Sawyer comes up and starts talking to her.

Sawyer: " So Velma, about your friend Daphne."

Liz: " Excuse me?"

Sawyer: " That blonde chick Jenna. I always see you two talking each other. Figured you two knew each other before the crash, huh?"

Liz: " Yeah we worked together."

Sawyer: " What did you two work on?"

Liz: " We worked on a show called ' TGS- The Tracy Jordan Show'. She was one of the actors on the show and I was the head writer. You've never heard of TGS on NBC?"

Sawyer: " Not a big TV person. So she's an actress huh? How about that"

Liz: " Why do you want to know about Jenna?"

Sawyer: " Cuz I screwed her a couple of nights ago."

Liz( rolls eyes): Oh God you sound like one of my ex- boyfriends. Don't men not usually not care about chicks they screw?"

Sawyer: " I'm a complex man darlin'"

Liz: " Apparently"

Sawyer: " So you havin' any luck finding any fruit?"

Liz: " No, I can't climb trees. Why do you care anyways?"

Sawyer: " Cuz I got some fruit and I'd be willing to give you some in exchange for some more 411 on Jenna."

Liz: " Ugh just say information. I hate when people say 411 instead of information. Fine but I want the fruit first."

Sawyer: " Alright Sheena you got yourself a deal."

The two shake hands.

Scene Three ( 1st day of crash)

On the other side of the Island with the tail section survivors Jack, Tracy, Grizz, Dotcom, Dr. Spaceman, Cerie, Frank, and Pete are sleeping. The Others invade the camp and start taking people. One of them grabs Tracy and starts to carry him away.

Tracy: " Grizz, Dotcom! Help me!"

Grizz and Dotcom tackle the Other down, then grab Tracy and return him to the circle where they were sleeping. The Others leave the camp. The "TGS" people realize Jack is missing.

Cerie: " Where's Jack?"

Pete: " Oh no they must have taken him!"

Frank: " We gotta go after him!"

Dr. Spaceman: " I'll save him!"

( starts to run toward the Jungle but Dotcom pulls him back.)

Dotcom: " Whoa man be cool. Don't go after those crazy people."

Tracy: " We gots to go after him." ( punches the air with his fist.) " To the Batmobile!"

Grizz: " Tracy dawg, we on an Island. Your Batmobile isn't here."

Tracy: " Alright where's my light saber and wand?" ( searches pockets) " hm, must have lost them in the crash."

Scene Four

Kenneth is walking around asking people if they need anything. He approaches Sawyer.

Kenneth: " Hello Mr. Sawyer! How are you doing today? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sawyer: " No Chewy I'm good."

Kenneth: " Mr. Sawyer, can I ask you a question?"

Sawyer: " Shoot."

Kenneth: " Why are you so unhappy? Is that why your so mean to everybody?"

Sawyer: " First of all that was two questions. Secondly, why do you care?"

Kenneth: " Because my mama always told me if someone seems unhappy, to go and try to cheer them up. Plus, it just breaks my heart to see you so unhappy."

Sawyer: " You are sure an odd kid, you know that boy? Here's something you can do for me: Go and tell Liz I want to talk to her."

Kenneth: " Yes Sir! Have a nice day! And remember to smile once and awhile cuz smiling is good for the soul." ( Walks away)

Sawyer( under his breath): " My ass."

Liz walks over a few minutes later.

Liz: " What do you want?"

Sawyer cracks a smile. " Well hello to you also Leia."

Liz: " It's funny that you called me that actually because I use to wear my Princess Leia costume to get out of jury duty."

Sawyer: " Yeah anyways, I need your help."

Liz: " Ugh I feel like I'm at work. Alright what do you need?"

Sawyer: " Well I'm trying to be more romantic for Jenna. Our sex is getting dull-"

Liz: " Ok don't want to hear this!"

Sawyer: " Anyway I just think if I was more romantic, it would spice things up. But I don't know Jenna that well so I need to know what she likes and don't like."

Liz: " Are you kidding me? After all the times you slept with her and you don't know anything about her?"

Sawyer: " Don't really spend a whole lot of time talking sweetheart."

Liz: "Well sweetheart I say if you want to get to know her better why don't YOU go and talk to her. Try going for a walk on the beach or in the jungle. No! not the jungle. Those weird people might kidnap you guys."

Sawyer: " Fine I'll talk to her myself. Thanks anyway."

Liz: " Your quite welcome."

More yet to come. I'm really tired so I'm going to bed now. Hope you liked what you read so far.


End file.
